Opening Credits
by Anything But Ordinary
Summary: Future Fic: Two years after the finale, Dawson makes a movie. What is Andie McPhee's reaction when she sees it? Read and Review.


There was one very important person left out of the series finale and here is her story  
  
As unusual I do not own anything including Dawson's Creek  
  
This takes place about 2 years after the last episode.  
  
ENJOY  
  
Andie McPhee stood anxiously in line with her best friend Lorena. She moved to Rome during her senior year in high school. The plan was to always come back to the states to finish her education at Harvard. However, Andie changed her mind. She fell in love with the city and all it had to offer. So instead of boarding a plane to yet another unusual and uncomfortable environment she opted to stay in Rome.  
  
Today her and Lorena were standing in line to see this American movie that was all the range. There was a lot of hype around it. But honestly Andie did not know the first thing about it. She was too wrapped up in her own world. It was Lorena's birthday and Andie was taking her to the movies to celebrate.  
  
They bought their refreshments and found seats in the crowded theater. To her dismay, a man sat in front of Lorena and blacked their vision so they had to move. This was going to be a long two hours she thought. There were a million other places she rather be right now. Finally the room darkened and the opening credits began.  
  
Andie couldn't believe her eyes but the first thing she saw was the credit: A Dawson Leery Film. Wow, could it be her old friend from Capeside. No way. That would be too weird. Even though Dawson always wanted to be a director but this couldn't be him because he would be to young. But then she thought never underestimate Dawson. But then her suspicions were confirmed when she saw the credit: A Movie Night Production. It figures that he would name his production company after his favorite past time. Her mind quickly wondered to a time when she used to be part of movie night. She missed it: her old friends and old life back in Capeside. Andie immediately became engrossed in the movie.  
  
Dawson's movie was amazing she thought. She never knew that he had it in him. It was a story of a man and a woman who despised each other but their lives kept being intertwined together. Of course they fell in love. Andie tried to stop herself from crying during the movie but she was so happy. The ending credits caught her by surprise. It said: In Memory of Jen Lindley who was my first and best leading lady. 1982-2006.  
  
It was at this moment Andie lost it. She started bawling right their in the theater. She couldn't believe it Jen was dead. How could she be she is my age remember. People my age are supposed to be healthy and happy. But it said that she died 2 years ago. Why hadn't anybody had called her. A couple of years ago she tried contacting her brother Jack in Boston but it said that he moved. Now she had a mission to find out the truth.  
  
That night, she was sitting at home trying to figure out what to do. She was alone as usual. Lorena had kids and a husband she had other priorities. Andie didn't have many friends here in Rome. She only had her colleagues at work and at times she felt like they were using her. As she was flipping through the channels, Andie stumbled upon the Academy Awards and she could believe what she saw.  
  
Presenter: And the Oscar for Best Director goes to Dawson Leery.  
  
Andie saw Dawson sit there in shock and could not believe his eyes. Finally his mom who was sitting next to him got him up and he hugged her and he also hugged who Andie guessed was his little sister Lily. On his way up to the podium both Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg hugged him. Dawson went on stage and got his award.  
  
Dawson: Wow, I so was not expecting this. Where to start. I like to thank foremost my family. My mom for always encouraging me to go on. My dad who I know is up their watching me and being glad that he bought me my first video camera. Yeah, Dad I told you that I make movies one day. Thanks to my sister Lily for her support. Umm thanks Joey, I have no idea what I do with out you without your support who knows where I be. Pacey thanks for being my best friend unconditionally throughout the years. Jack thanks for giving me an example as strength. You are the strongest person I know. And lastly to Jen Lindley, who this movie is dedicated to. Thanks for always doing whatever you could to help out in my movies including starring in, producing, and you even went so far as to kiss Pace for one of your roles. There is not a day that goes on that we don't miss you. Without the support of Joey, Pacey, Jack, and Jen who recognized my dreams and did everything in their power to make my dreams a reality I would be a nobody.  
  
Andie was crying. She did not realize how much she missed these people and see Dawson realize his dream was amazing. Imagine, I can say that Dawson Leery was my friend when he was first starting out. However, She missed what they all had. She had not had a close friend that even compared to them. She wanted friends again.  
  
Andie quickly picked up the phone and thought. Pacey's family is probably still in Capeside one of his family members will probably know where to find him. And he knows where everyone else is. She called information and asked if there were any Witters still in Capeside. There were 20. Wow this was going to be harder then she thought. Wait, Pacey had a brother who was a sheriff, she bet he was still there.  
  
Andie: Could I please have the phone number of a Doug Witter please?  
  
Operator: Absolutely would you like me to connect you?  
  
Andie: Sure.  
  
Man: Hello?  
  
Andie: Is Doug Witter there?  
  
Man: Yes, may I ask who is calling?  
  
Andie: Andie McPhee I used to be friends with his brother.  
  
Man: Oh my God, Andie is that really you? I can't believe that I didn't recognize your voice. It's me your brother Jack.  
  
Andie: Jack what are you doing in Capeside let alone at the Witter house.  
  
Jack: I moved back to Capeside from New York about five years ago when I got my teaching degree. And umm this the Witter-McPhee Residence. Doug is my life partner.  
  
Andie: Wow. It's been awhile.  
  
Jack: Yeah what made you call Doug?  
  
Andie: I saw Dawson's movie today and then I saw the Oscars and I wanted to get in touch with everyone. I figured Doug knew where Pacey was.  
  
Jack: Yeah Dawson's movie is amazing. I think I have seen it in the theater at least a dozen times and I saw it constantly while he was working on it.  
  
Andie: Yeah you should have seen my face when I saw: A Film by Dawson Leery.  
  
Jack: Yeah I think even Dawson almost had a heart attack when he first saw it.  
  
Andie: So do you know whats up with everyone? I know you're a schoolteacher.  
  
Jack: Yeah I work at the high school teaching English of all things. Dawson you know is a big shot in Hollywood with his movie and his TV series based on all of us. Joey and Pacey got married about a year ago and they live in Boston. Joey works for a copywriter and a big publishing firm. Pacey has started another restaurant in Boston, which is even more successful, then his one here in Capeside. Jen died about 2 years ago of heart failure. It was all kinda sudden. She left her daughter for me to raise and little Amy is about to start pre school.  
  
Andie: Wow, Joey and Pacey are married. Pacey is an entrepreneur. And you're a Dad.  
  
Jack: Yeah. Times changing, everyone grew up. We are not in high school anymore.  
  
Andie: yeah I missed everyone and especially you, Jack. And now I have a niece I never knew about.  
  
Jack: I miss you too. We tried to contact you when Jen died we couldn't find you. Hey next week Dawson is coming back to Capeside to celebrate his Oscar win you should come.  
  
Andie: The awards were literally a couple of hours ago how did you hear from him so fast.  
  
Jack: Joey, Pacey, and me called him through conference calling. Yeah we are going to have a surprise party for him. He thinks he is coming back to Capeside to rest and relax but Jo and Pace want to come down and throw him a small party. We are going to have it at Pacey's restaurant The Ice House next Saturday night.  
  
Andie: The Ice House?  
  
Jack: Yeah Pacey finally decided a couple of years ago that cooking for someone else is not fun so he reopened it. So will you come? It can be a surprise. For everyone not just Dawson.  
  
Andie: Yeah I'll be there.  
  
```````````````````````A Week Later````````````````````````  
  
IN the kitchen of the Ice House stood Grams, Pacey, Doug, Joey, Lily, Audrey, Mrs. Leery, Gretchen Witter, Bessie, and Alexander. Jack was trying to get them all to be quiet but they were all too busy getting reacquainted.  
  
Jack: Well Since this is a surprise party I thought it would only be fitting to really surprise Dawson by playing This is Your Life. I thought we could all take turns speaking into the microphone disguising their voices and then he has to guess the person.  
  
Everyone readily agreed to this idea.  
  
Dawson unexpectedly came into the Ice house expecting to have drinks with Jack. But to his surprise Jack was no where to be found.  
  
Over the loudspeaker he suddenly heard: This is your life: Dawson Leery I can not believe you did not give me a part in your movie.  
  
Dawson: Oh my god is that you Audrey!  
  
Audrey came out from behind the kitchen and hugged him and another voice came on: Dawson climbing through this window is the closest thing I know to any sense of normality but under no circumstances am I going to play ET in that closet.  
  
Dawson laughed it was Joey.  
  
Next Voice: Well we are back to our consorted love triangle type of ways.  
  
Dawson ran up to hug Pacey and said: No way Pace you got the girl so treat her right.  
  
It kept going like this. Until everyone had to go and just when the last person Jack had come out to everyone's surprise another voice came over that microphone.  
  
Voice: Remember me?  
  
Pacey recognized that voice immediately it was Andie. Everyone ran up to her and hugged her. She after years of searching for a place in this world she finally felt like she was at home and did not want this feeling to end.  
  
Okay that is it for at least this part if I get enough reviews, I will continue and maybe make this into a series. So Read and Review. Thanks. 


End file.
